


Of locks and keys

by Kaellig



Category: James Bond - All Media Types, Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Fandom Kombat 2015, Genderswap, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:48:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5162735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaellig/pseuds/Kaellig
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Есть замки, которые вполне можно открыть и без ключа. С другой стороны, в ключах тоже есть своё очарование.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of locks and keys

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ 2015

— Что ты здесь делаешь.

Фраза прозвучала без малейшего намёка на вопросительную интонацию — в голосе Бонд слышалась только смертельная усталость. 

— Жду тебя, — ответила Кью таким тоном, будто это было чем-то очевидным.

На её взгляд, это действительно было очевидно: что ещё она могла делать в квартире 007 среди ночи, сидя на диване с ноутбуком?

Бонд уронила сумку с вещами в прихожей и прошла в комнату, на ходу расстёгивая и снимая с себя рубашку. Кью скользнула по ней взглядом, отмечая следы крови на манжете, забинтованное предплечье и два наливающихся чернотой синяка на спине — следы пуль, попавших в бронежилет.

Она снова уткнулась в экран ноутбука, стараясь не смотреть, как Бонд, не стесняясь её присутствия, стягивает джинсы.

— Ты вломилась в мой дом, вскрыв замок и взломав охранную систему, из спортивного интереса или с какой-то конкретной целью? — всё так же ровно поинтересовалась та.

— Я хотела убедиться, что всё в порядке.

Бонд коротко фыркнула и бросила на неё насмешливый взгляд.

— Неожиданное побуждение.

— Я…

— По твоей милости я едва не провалила операцию, но вместо того, чтобы написать заявление об увольнении или хотя бы извиниться, ты как ни в чём не бывало заявляешься ко мне домой — чтобы «убедиться, что всё в порядке». Серьёзно?

— Эту ошибку на моём месте допустил бы любой, — возразила Кью и тут же прикусила язык.

— Мне не нужен «любой», — предсказуемо ответила Бонд. — В МИ-6 не берут «любых» программистов, Кью. Каждая твоя ошибка отнимает у меня время и силы, необходимые для выполнения задания. Я лучше буду работать одна, чем с агентом, на которого не могу положиться.

— Но я же…

— Я хочу спать. Будь добра, захлопни за собой дверь.

Кью напряжённо выпрямилась, сдерживая слёзы, и деревянно кивнула.

— Хорошо.

Бонд, не сказав больше ничего, скрылась в своей комнате. Кью ещё несколько мгновений сидела неподвижно, уставившись на брошенную на полу одежду. Затем медленно закрыла ноутбук, убрала его в сумку и встала с дивана.

***

— Опять ты. — Бонд вздохнула и остановилась в дверях гостиной, прислонившись плечом к дверному косяку. Сегодня она явно была настроена более миролюбиво, и Кью приободрилась: возможно, ей действительно не стоило пытаться поговорить с Бонд сразу после её возвращения с операции.

— Я хотела извиниться.

— Я уже подала запрос на другого квартирмейстра, Таннер вчера его подписал. — Она развела руками. — У меня больше нет причин на тебя злиться — предоставлю это другим агентам, которым придётся с тобой работать.

— Послушай. — Кью набрала побольше воздуха и продолжила, стараясь говорить быстро, чтобы Бонд не сумела её перебить: — Ты права, я подвела тебя и остальных, я не рассчитала свои силы и переоценила себя. Но я хочу работать с тобой дальше. Ты всё равно не найдёшь лучшего квартирмейстра, а у меня теперь есть опыт, который не позволит мне вновь допустить прежнюю ошибку.

— Я не думаю, что такие, как ты, могут учиться на своих ошибках.

Уязвлённая гордость требовала резкого язвительного ответа, но Кью сдержалась. Бонд была её первым назначением, Бонд была первой женщиной среди агентов с двумя нулями, Бонд была лучшей из них — Бонд просто была Бонд, и Кью не могла это потерять.

— Возможно, — согласилась она. — Но я умею учиться на собственном опыте. Поэтому я прошу: возьми меня с собой на следующее задание.

— Что? — удивилась Бонд.

— Я увижу всё своими глазами. Это поможет мне работать лучше.

— У тебя проснулись суицидальные наклонности? — благодушно спросила Бонд. — Я лучше подберу кого-нибудь, кто может попасть в мишень хотя бы с одной попытки из десяти. Единственный плюс, который я вижу, — это возможность свернуть тебе шею прямо на месте, если ты опять налажаешь.

— Этого больше не повторится, обещаю.

— Пообещай это М. Со мной это действительно не повторится, потому что со мной ты больше не работаешь.

— Джейн…

— Я понимаю, что у тебя уже появилась определённая привязанность к моей квартире, но я предпочитаю сама выбирать гостей.

Кью вздохнула и убрала ноутбук в сумку.

— Спокойной ночи.

— Спокойной ночи.

***

— Знаешь, это уже начинает меня раздражать.

Вопреки своим словам, раздражённой Бонд не казалась; в её взгляде отражались скорее любопытство и сдержанное веселье.

Кью, вновь сидевшая на диване в её гостиной, посмотрела на 007 с вызовом:

— Смени замки.

— Вообще-то, я их сменила. Но не уверена, что ты заметила.

Кью не сдержала довольной улыбки, но тут же поспешила принять скучающий вид:

— Что старый замок, что новый — одно дерьмо. 

— Если ты так хорошо разбираешься в замках, может, подскажешь, какой мне поставить, чтобы _действительно_ защитить свою квартиру?

— Хм… хорошо, я скину список брендов и дам телефон хорошего мастера.

— Замечательно. Ты что-то хотела?

— Да. Ты подумала над моей идеей?

— Над твоей?.. — недоумевающе начала Бонд, но затем рассмеялась, обрывая себя на середине вопроса. — Ты решила доставать меня, пока я не сломаю всё твоё оборудование? Неужто другой кандидатуры не нашлось?

— Я поговорила с Тревельяном, — неохотно призналась Кью. 006 был почти так же хорош, как Бонд, но лишь почти. И с ним было далеко не так интересно. — Но, кажется, он меня недолюбливает.

— Разумеется, — фыркнула Бонд, — он был со мной на той операции, которую ты едва нам не сорвала. 

— Я в курсе, — проворчала Кью. — Я хочу работать с тобой. У тебя самые сложные задания.

— Знаешь что. — Бонд прищурилась.

— Что?

— Проваливай, я спать хочу.

Кью послушно убрала ноутбук, сползла с дивана и поплелась к двери, минуя Бонд.

— Кстати, всё хотела спросить, — снова заговорила та, когда Кью уже открывала входную дверь. — Что ты делаешь каждый раз на своём ноутбуке с таким умным видом?

На губах Кью появилась дразнящая ухмылка.

— Возьмёшь меня на задание — скажу.

— Не надейся, я не настолько любопытна.

***

— Что за…

— Прости, я, кажется, тебя обманула. — Бонд убрала ноги со стола и поставила на него ноутбук. — Я всё-таки любопытна. Я успела дойти до третьего уровня, пока тебя ждала. Дурацкая стрелялка, боёвка вообще ничего общего с реальной не имеет.

— Но как ты…

— Ты правда думала, что никто, кроме тебя, не умеет вскрывать замки?

— Но это мой кабинет! Он подключён к общей системе безопасности Управления! 

— Да, — лениво кивнула Бонд, доставая из кармана свой магнитный ключ и принимаясь рассеянно крутить его между пальцами, — подключён.

Кью открыла рот, закрыла и нахмурилась. Она уже почти догадалась, как Бонд это сделала, но ей даже не приходило в голову, что та вообще умеет что-то подобное.

— Я же говорила, что ты мне не нужна. Кстати, твоя попытка подкатить к Манипенни — это было жалко. Никогда не пытайся воздействовать на меня через моих друзей.

— А через кого можно?

— Ты уймёшься когда-нибудь?

— Я хочу с тобой работать.

— Мой новый квартирмейстр устраивает меня куда больше.

— Как его зовут? 

— Он откликается на «Техподдержку».

— О, кажется, я с ним знакома, — язвительно прокомментировала Кью. — Он лучше меня?

— Он ничего не делает. Так что да, лучше.

— Отказываясь взять меня с собой, ты подставляешь других агентов.

— Вот как? — Бонд вежливо удивилась.

— Именно. — Кью деловито поправила очки. — Я работаю только с кодом, чаще всего я не знаю, что происходит в этот момент в реальном мире и как нажатие на несколько клавиши может повлиять на жизни людей. Мне не хватает данных для анализа, и, как следствие, я не могу быть уверена в точности своих расчётов и действий.

— А когда играешь в стрелялки, данных хватает?

— Бонд!

— Ты можешь быть хорошим хакером, но ты слишком привыкла действовать по строгим алгоритмам, а не по ситуации. В поле от тебя никакого толку.

— Я хочу это изменить.

— Ничем не могу тебе в этом помочь.

Бонд встала с кресла, подошла к двери и неожиданно обернулась:

— Но я могу поучить тебя нормально стрелять.

***

— У меня нет сегодня настроения, проваливай, — прошипела Бонд, входя в квартиру. Выглядела она потрёпанной и злой.

Кью встревоженно вскочила с дивана, откладывая ноутбук.

— Чёрт. Я… хотела узнать, как ты, но никто не знал, и я… Я звонила в медчасть, там сказали, что ты уехала домой, так что… вот.

Та несколько мгновений молча разглядывала, и Кью решила уже, что её сейчас выставят за дверь, однако затем Бонд, сдавшись, коротко кивнула и прошла в комнату.

Устало упав рядом с Кью на диван, она откинула голову назад и закрыла глаза.

— Я нормально. Трещина в ребре, лёгкое сотрясение мозга, пара неприятных ссадин. У Алека тяжёлые переломы и черепно-мозговая травма. Он не был пристёгнут.

— Что говорят врачи?

Бонд неопределённо дёрнула плечом:

— Жить будет. Сможет ли дальше работать — будет понятно позже, но он живучий, почти как я. Всё будет хорошо.

— Всё будет хорошо, — повторила за ней Кью.

— Ты будешь мне нужна на следующей миссии.

— Что? Ты серьёзно? — Кью резко развернулась и неверяще уставилась на Бонд. Это было последнее, что она ожидала бы услышать от неё, — откровенно говоря, Кью уже смирилась с провалом и продолжала осаждать 007 скорее по инерции, ну и просто чтобы подразнить.

— Нужно будет взломать компьютер одного террориста. Я могла бы сделать это сама, но кто-то должен отвлекать охрану. 

— Мне отведена роль отвлекающего фактора? — не удержавшись, съязвила Кью.

— Отвлекать их буду я. Ты будешь делать то, что у тебя получается лучше, чем координирование моих операций. М уже в курсе. Он подписал разрешение.

— И когда ты собиралась сказать мне об этом?

— Я собиралась оставить записку у тебя на столе. — Бонд ухмыльнулась.

— Я переписала защиту на дверях кабинета, у тебя бы ничего не вышло.

— Я бы сказала, что мы ещё посмотрим, но мне лень лезть туда просто так. Проверим при случае.

— По рукам.

— Ты планируешь тут ночевать или всё-таки уйдёшь?

Кью замерла, не уверенная, стоит ли наглеть, но всё же решилась:

— Мне далеко ехать. Можно я останусь?

Бонд усмехнулась и наконец открыла глаза.

— У меня трещина в ребре, — зачем-то напомнила она. 

Кью непонимающе нахмурилась, но затем залилась краской и быстро отвела взгляд.

— Я не это имела в виду.

— Да? А жаль.

Бонд поднялась с дивана и прошла к себе. 

— Постельное бельё в комоде, разберёшься сама, — она небрежно махнула рукой куда-то себе за спину.

Кью, проводив её взглядом, облизнула пересохшие губы. Сформулировать какую-то одну внятную мысль не удавалось, так что она махнула рукой на попытки разобраться в буре собственных эмоций и принялась раскладывать постель.

***

— Тебе страшно ночевать одной на новом месте? — лениво протянула Бонд.

— Я хотела проговорить ещё раз все детали. — Сегодня Кью не была настроена на сарказм и подъёбки. Она чувствовала себя непривычно неуверенно и потому хотела быть уверенной, что у Бонд действительно всё продумано и ничего не пойдёт наперекосяк.

Та зевнула.

— Ты на часы хоть иногда смотришь? В такое время суток я пускаю обычно только тех, с кем сплю.

— Прибереги двусмысленные шуточки для тех, кому это интересно. — Кью степенно поправила очки, очень надеясь, что в полумраке гостиничного номера Бонд не увидит её румянец.

Бонд обречённо вздохнула.

— Почему я не вспомнила о том, какая ты зануда, когда решила взять тебя с собой?.. Что конкретно тебя интересует?

— Ты говорила, что всё будет очень просто: мы входим, ты доводишь нас до компьютера, оставляешь меня на месте, а сама отвлекаешь охрану.

— Как-то так, да.

— Но это означает, что я останусь одна.

— Логично.

— И без защиты.

— Это уже от тебя зависит.

— Бонд!

— Я дам тебе пистолет, так и быть. Последний раз ты отстрелялась вполне сносно, есть надежда, что сможешь попасть не только в лист бумаги.

— Но меня же могут убить! — Кью почувствовала, что начинает паниковать, и постаралась вспомнить упражнения дыхательной гимнастики, которым её учили.

— Кью, расслабься. Идея в том, что я перетяну внимание на себя и дам тебе время. 

— Но нет никакой гарантии, что это сработает.

— Гарантий нет никогда, — неожиданно жёстко ответила Бонд. — Именно этим реальные полевые операции отличаются от составленных в штабе планов. И и енно поэтому я никогда не действую по плану.

— Звучит весьма обнадёживающе.

— Ты сама просила, чтобы я взяла тебя с собой, — парировала Бонд. — И всё-таки, ты собираешься ночевать у себя или здесь? Могла бы предупредить заранее — уверена, Таннер с удовольствием сэкономил бы бюджетные средства на второй номер.

— У меня есть ещё один вопрос, — буркнула Кью, уже отчаянно желая куда-нибудь исчезнуть.

— Ну-ка? — с искренним весельем в голосе протянула Бонд.

— А что мне делать, если тебя убьют? Есть какой-то запасной план?

Во взгляде 007 блеснул металл, и Кью прикусила язык, осознав, что это был не самый удачный вопрос накануне операции. Откровенно говоря, она тоже не хотела думать о подобном сценарии, но привычка прорабатывать все варианты взяла своё.

— У меня такого плана нет. Возможно, потому что мне самой он ни к чему. Но ты всегда можешь придумать себе свой. А теперь, будь добра, дай мне поспать.

***

— Кью?

В комнате было темно, и Кью очень хотелось, чтобы Бонд просто ушла, решив, что она спит. Но Бонд никогда не приходили в голову настолько простые вещи.

— Кью, ты в порядке?

Щёлкнул включатель торшера, и Кью невольно заслонила глаза от неяркого света. Она сидела на полу, забившись в угол и прижавшись спиной к стене, и куталась в снятое с кровати одеяло. 

— Уходи, — попросила она.

Меньше всего ей хотелось, чтобы Бонд увидела её такой — заплаканной, слабой, сломанной. Кью читала личное дело Бонд, она знала, что та терпеть не может слабых женщин. 

Она никогда прежде не считала себя слабой. Это было очень непривычное чувство.

Бонд опустила на пол рядом с ней и осторожно обхватила за плечи, заглянула в лицо, пытаясь поймать взгляд.

— Мне не стоило оставлять тебя одну. И вообще не стоило брать с собой на операцию. 

— Это точно. — Кью зло шмыгнула носом и нервно вытерла его тыльной стороной запястья. — Но я сама этого хотела. Хотела увидеть всё своими глазами. Что ж, увидела. Теперь мы обе знаем, что я бесполезный балласт.

— Неправда. Ты не балласт. Ты отличный специалист, превосходно делающий свою работу. Ты хороша именно потому, что можешь оставаться беспристрастной, не видя за строчками кода реальный мир. 

— Недостаточно хороша для тебя.

Бонд замерла, её хватка на плечах Кью стала крепче, но это почему-то не вызывало дискомфорта — напротив, от её ладоней по телу растекалось чувство защищённости, постепенно унимавшее дрожь.

— Я была неправа.

— Теперь это уже не имеет значения, верно? — Кью наконец встретилась с ней взглядом. В горле встал комок, на глаза опять навернулись слёзы, но она уже не пыталась их скрыть. — Я больше не смогу этого делать. 

— Сможешь, — твёрдо произнесла Бонд, и Кью с удивлением поняла, что не видит в её глазах презрения. — Ты слишком упряма, чтобы так просто сдаваться, и слишком азартна, чтобы останавливаться на полпути, не дойдя до цели. Нас ведь всех отбирали именно за эти качества. Именно они делают нас лучшими.

— Я не уверена, что хочу быть лучшей, — прошептала Кью, выдавая свой самый главный страх, и Бонд, мягко улыбнувшись, сняла подушечкой пальца слезу с её щеки.

— Ты уже в этом клубе.

Она бережно коснулась её губ — явно не ожидая сопротивления, но и не желая давить, и Кью с готовностью ответила на поцелуй.

***

— Я тебя прям заждалась. Опаздывать на работу нехорошо, неужели тебе не говорили?

— Не смогла пропихнуться в вагон, пришлось ждать следующий поезд. Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Жду тебя.

— Зачем?

Кью старалась держаться спокойно и уверенно, но в последнее время — после злосчастной совместной операции с Бонд — это удавалось ей с большим трудом. Психотерапевт полагал, что это следствие психотравмы и, возможно, свидетельство наличия у Кью посттравматического расстройства, но она прекрасно знала, что дело не в этом. Дело было в Бонд, и это было хуже всего. Кью ненавидела быть как все, но в этот раз, очевидно, не вышло.

— Хотела узнать, как у тебя дела.

— М-м... А что мешало сделать это месяц назад, например?

— Кью. — Бонд встала с её кресла и подошла ближе. — Я понимаю, что ты обижена, но давай сделаем вид, что мы двое взрослых людей, работающих в серьёзной организации. 

— Кажется, я именно это и делаю. Я всё понимаю, у тебя стандартная программа: выполнить задание, желательно перебив побольше народу и что-нибудь взорвав, потом сбросить напряжение и с чистой совестью вернуться в Лондон. Я восприняла это как обязательную часть программы, так что можешь не переживать — бегать за тобой по коридорам МИ-6 и умолять вернуться не буду.

Бонд раздражённо закатила глаза.

— Кью, мне достаточно того, что я отчитываюсь перед Мэллори, давай я не буду отчитываться ещё и перед тобой? Меня не было в Лондоне весь месяц, а звонить тебе с другого конца планеты, на мой вкус, было бы излишне мелодраматично и неоправданно рискованно.

Кью сняла очки, медленно протёрла стекла и надела их обратно.

— Я не завожу служебных романов.

Бонд приподняла брови и восхищённо покачала головой.

— Как скажешь. Если тебе это не надо, я пошла. Но, будь добра, не объявляйся больше в моей квартире среди ночи. Это немного сбивает с толку и наводит на неправильные выводы.

Она прошла мимо Кью и потянулась к ручке двери.

— Стой.

— Что?

Кью сделала два шага, обхватила её за шею и поцеловала, чуть приподнявшись на цыпочки.

Она совсем не ощущала себя сейчас взрослым человеком, работающим в серьёзной организации, но какая, к чёрту разница. Зато она могла позволить себе трахаться на рабочем столе.

***

— Однажды я просто тебя пристрелю, приняв за угрозу, — заметила Бонд, входя в комнату.

— Я правда могу сойти за вражеского агента, явившегося по твою душу?

— Нет, но я всё равно именно так напишу в объяснительной.

— Кажется, это будет твоя первая в жизни объяснительная. У тебя есть шаблон? Очень важно не отступать от формы, а то секретариат не при...

Бонд сорвала с неё очки и заткнула рот поцелуем, сразу забираясь ладонями под одежду и обхватывая сквозь бюстгальтер грудь Кью. Та захлебнулась вздохом и, тихо застонав, выгнулась навстречу требовательным рукам и губам. Бонд коротко поцеловала её в шею, затем, не теряя времени, стянула толстовку сразу вместе с футболкой, в одно мгновение справилась с застёжкой бюстгальтера, потом с молнией джинсов. Кью попыталась расстегнуть на ней блузку, но Бонд оттолкнула её руки, не позволяя проявлять инициативу. Похоже, сегодня она была не настроена на игры и долгие прелюдии.

— Обожаю, когда ты молчишь, — пробормотала она, опрокидывая Кью на спину, и снова накрыла её губы поцелуем. 

Спустя пару секунд джинсы Кью отправились на пол, последовав за остальной одеждой, затем к ним присоединилось бельё. Пальцы Бонд уверенно нашли клитор, и Кью снова застонала, раздвигая шире бёдра и слепо царапая ногтями обивку дивана. Трахаться в спальне было намного удобнее, но, чтобы перебраться туда, пришлось бы оторваться друг от друга, на что Кью точно не была готова.

— Обожаю, когда ты занята делом, — всё же парировала она, за что была вознаграждена быстрым укусом в плечо. 

Бонд обхватила губами правый сосок, проскальзывая сразу двумя пальцами в жаркое, истекающее соком влагалище. Кью закусила губу, но всё равно бесстыдно застонала, запрокидывая голову и обхватывая Бонд за шею. Та слишком хорошо знала, как именно ей нравится; Кью не могла скрыть ни того, как сильно её хочет, ни того, какое немыслимое удовольствие доставляет ей каждое движение пальцев, погружавшихся в неё так глубоко, как только можно, и умело находивших самые чувствительные точки внутри. 

— Господи, Джейн, — выдохнула она, толкаясь бёдрами вперёд, насаживаясь ещё сильнее, пытаясь ощутить её более полно. — Я хочу больше.

Бонд, вопреки обыкновению, не стала дразнить её ожиданием. Третий палец присоединился к первым двум, толчки стали более неровными, резкими и быстрыми; каждый палец внутри Кью, казалось, двигался независимо от остальных. Кью уткнулась лицом в шею Бонд, хватаясь за её плечи, впиваясь ногтями и вжимаясь всем телом, и кончила с коротким всхлипом — на стоны уже не оставалось сил и воздуха в лёгких.

Некоторое время она продолжала сжиматься вокруг пальцев Бонд, стараясь продлить удовольствие и не желая выпускать их. Впереди у них была ещё целая ночь, но наутро Бонд вполне могла получить новую миссию и уехать куда-нибудь на противоположный край земли — на пару дней, на неделю или даже на месяц. Всё, что оставалось Кью, когда Бонд отправлялась на задания, — это её насмешливый голос в наушниках и двусмысленные шуточки, заставлявшие мучительно краснеть и панически оглядываться на коллег, не догадались ли. Сейчас Бонд была здесь, с ней, и плевать, что Кью опять пришла к ней сама, без приглашения, если не считать за таковое смс с текстом «тридцатый уровень — проще некуда, не понимаю, чего ты застряла». Сейчас Бонд была с ней, и на всё остальное Кью было просто плевать.

***

Кью проснулась оттого, что кто-то толкнул её в плечо.

Открыв глаза, она не сразу поняла, почему находится явно не у себя дома и почему заснула одетой. Если бы она пила, можно было бы предположить, что накануне была вечеринка, но увы, этот аргумент был ей недоступен.

Потом она сообразила, что находится в гостиной Бонд, и резко села.

— Чёрт, я заснула, не дождавшись тебя.

— Должна сказать, что это даже мило. Но ты, кажется, опоздала на работу.

— Чёрт-чёрт-чёрт! — Кью вскочила с дивана и едва не упала, ступив на затёкшую от неудобной позы ногу. — Который час?

— Восемь утра.

— Я могу поинтересоваться, откуда это ты приходишь под утро? Не то чтобы мне было интересно...

— Ничего такого, о чём ты подумала, — рассмеялась Бонд. — Я играла.

— Хм, в твоём досье сказано, что ты завязала.

— Я перестала играть на постоянной основе, но стараюсь держать себя в форме. Никогда не знаешь, где может пригодится тот или иной навык.

— А в офис ты не собираешься?

— Я опоздаю. — Бонд пожала плечами. — Мне всё равно нужно переодеться. Тебе, кстати, тоже не мешало бы.

— Я не успею, — буркнула Кью.

— Я могла бы сказать, что ты сама виновата — если бы позвонила, я бы сказала, что меня сегодня не будет. Но лучше посмотри у меня в шкафу, может, что-нибудь подойдёт.

— Костюм от Армани или вечернее платье Майкл Корс? — язвительно уточнила Кью.

— Там есть джинсы, возможно, хотя бы одни из них не будут с тебя сваливаться. Или же, — Бонд неожиданно оказалась совсем рядом, и у Кью мигом пересохло в горле от смеси ароматов духов, дорогих сигарет и алкоголя, исходивших от неё, — ты можешь просто в следующий раз принести с собой запасную одежду и оставить её в шкафу.

В этот раз Кью, пожалуй, впервые за всё время службы в МИ-6 опоздала так сильно, а чуть великоватые джинсы и шёлковая блузка слишком явно выдавали, из-за кого она задержалась. Но, решила для себя Кью, они же работают в разведке, всё равно все уже давно всё знают.

***

— Джейн?

— Да?

— Это моя кружка.

— То есть спать на моём диване — это нормально, а если я пью из твоей кружки — уже нет?

— Кружка — это личное. И, кстати, что ты пьёшь? — Кью подозрительно принюхалась.

— Виски. Нормальных стаканов я не нашла, так что взяла кружку. Почему у тебя нет стаканов, кстати? И всего пять кружек — полагаю, на каждый день рабочей недели, чтобы не мыть? Заметь, я не спрашиваю, почему нет виски — я почему-то так и полагала и принесла свой.

— О Боже, — простонала Кью и упала на диван рядом с Бонд. — Отмывать будешь сама, и я не знаю, что с тобой сделаю, если останется хотя бы намёк на запах алкоголя.

— Ты настолько не любишь алкоголь?

— Меня тошнит от него.

— Хм. От меня, когда я пью, тоже?

Кью предпочла оставить вопрос без ответа.

— А посудомоечной машиной пользоваться не пробовала? — продолжила Бонд, делая новый глоток из кружки.

— У меня её нет.

— В самом деле, зачем посудомоечная машина человеку, у которого всего пять кружек и, подозреваю, столько же тарелок. Утюга у тебя, судя по всему тоже нет. А стиральная машина? Или ты по старинке, руками?

— У меня есть химчистка за углом, — огрызнулась Кью. Она не любила, когда кто-то обсуждал полное отсутствие у неё хозяйственности. 

— И ты ею пользуешься?

— Нет, — неохотно призналась Кью.

— По-моему, это совершенно очаровательно, — негромко заметила Бонд, отставляя кружку и прижимаясь носом к шее Кью. — Каждый раз, когда я снимая с тебя одежду, мне кажется, что я оказываю тебе нечеловеческую услугу.

— Нормальные люди на такое могут обидеться, знаешь?

— Я знаю, как загладить свою вину.

— У тебя всегда один и тот же способ.

— Один и тот же? Мне кажется, или ты жалуешься на отсутствие разнообразия?

Её рука скользнула под рубашку Кью, и та резко выдохнула, чувствуя, как Бонд сжимает её сосок сквозь ткань бюстгальтера.

— Н-нет, — выдавила она, — не жалуюсь. 

— И всё же, — Бонд настойчивее сжала её сосок, — как насчёт свидания? Хороший ресторан с приятным видом как можно дальше от твоего района...

— Это намёк на то, что тебя не устраивает мой район?

Бонд тихо рассмеялась и вместо ответа поцеловала её в губы.

— Я не откажусь, — шепнула Кью, когда Бонд дала ей сделать вдох.

***

— И что мне с ними делать?

— Даже не представляю. Использовать по назначению?

— Пока что с этим назначением отлично справлялась отмычка.

— Играться с отмычками и вскрывать чужие сейфы оставь мне. Я всё равно сменила замки, и давай мы не будем проверять на них твои таланты. Тебе удастся их разве что сломать, а я заплатила за них слишком много.

Кью недоверчиво посмотрела на связку ключей в своей ладони.

— Брелок должен что-то значить?

— Почитай Фрейда, он тоже любил искать во всём двойной смысл.

Кью скептически хмыкнула. Брелок в виде замочной скважины лично ей казался достаточно толстым намёком.

Затем она подняла взгляд, поражённая неожиданной мыслью.

— Постой. Зачем мне ключи, если ты можешь сама меня впускать?

— Чтобы тебе не приходилось ночевать под дверью, когда меня нет.

— Я люблю свою квартиру, — заметила Кью после продолжительной паузы. 

— Если ты называешь это квартирой, то, конечно... Но от меня ближе до офиса.

Кью снова посмотрела на ключи и бережно сжала их, словно опасаясь, что они сломаются или исчезнут.

— Не уверена, что это достаточный аргумент, — с напускным сомнением протянула она, но, разумеется, ей никого не удалось этим обмануть.


End file.
